


[ART] I used a quote that truly captured the grieving...

by Lil_Jei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei





	[ART] I used a quote that truly captured the grieving...

**Author's Note:**

  
[]()  


I used a quote that truly captured the grieving process for me. It’s from a great Sterek fanfic ([](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459084)<http://archiveofourown.org/works/459084>). I got the image from a google search of course. And wala an even more beautiful image on the subject of grief.

[8 minutes ago](http://lil-jei.tumblr.com/post/29746480662/i-used-a-quote-that-truly-captured-the-grieving) [Short URL](http://tmblr.co/Z6lkcwRj1qOM)


End file.
